Aubrieta
♀ / Aubrieta / Nerd Derg / 7 / RainWing / ❁ |} Appearance Aubrieta is a RainWing. She has a long and slender snout, and a thin head, with a horn on the tip of her snout. Her frill is large and her horns are long and curved. Her neck is thin and long. She has pines running down her back, which are alternating gold and magenta. She has medium-sized wings, and her legs are thin but long. Her talons are long and sharp, ideal for slicing fruit and herbs. Her tail is short and prehensile, and curls in to a spiral when she walks. Her scales can change colors, but she likes to keep them pastel. Her main coloration is a combination of purples, blues, and greens. Her main scale color is a light pinky-purple. The top of her head and tip of her snout is purple. Her horns are a cool gray and have black rings around them. The dots on her neck are a light mint green. Her frill is purple, and the webbing in between is mint green/blue. Her underbelly is mint blue/green, and the scales lining her legs and wings alternate from light pink to magenta. Her wing membranes are mint blue. For accessories, she usually wears a flower crown made out of brown twine and purple flowers. She decorated the crown with pearls in the middle of each flower. She also wears glasses when she reads and writes. Personality Aubrieta is a happy-go-lucky dragon. She is very smart, and she loves to learn. She has a wide vocabulary and speaks in the "nerdy way" with her "nerdy words." Most of her friends are also super smart and nerdy, since they are the type of dragons Aubrieta connects with. Majority of the time, Aubrieta likes to be called "Bri" or "Aubri." acquaintances call her Aubrieta, close® friends call her Aubri, and her closest friends call her Bri. she defines it as a "name system" and everyone she knows goes by it. History'''When Aubrieta was younger, she was one of the few RainWings who were taken to the NightWing kingdom for study. Despite the fact that it was pretty boring while she was being studied, she sang songs and read over a few scrolls while she was waiting to be rescued. Aubrieta prefers not to make a huge deal about being studied, and most dragons don't know that she was taken besides her friends and family. She likes it that way though. Plus, when she tries to explain it she uses big words and most of the time dragons walk away with a rather large headache from her nerdyness. '''Trivia * Aubri has always been particularly fond of Gardenia flowers * If Aubri could be a part of a different tribe, she would be a SeaWing since she loves reciting the long, Latin names of the aquatic creatures, and the beautiful, pastel coral Relationships *SERENITY: Serenity is a pretty peppy like Aubri, and loves everyone for who they are. She supports EVERYONE in some way. Aubri loves how enthusiastic she is, and became her friend very quickly after they stumbled in to each other and started chatting scrolls gallery Aubrieta-Fullbody-by-Galax.jpg|by Galax Aubrieta-by-Galax.png|by Galax . . . . Category:Characters Category:RainWings Category:Females Category:Occupation (Student) Category:Occupation (Writer) Category:Content (SincerelySerenity)